Hey, is she our child?
by totallobsessedfangirl
Summary: Mistoffelees and Tugger had lost their child years ago. But on the night of their daughter's 'death" they call it, a kit is found by Mistoffelees and Tugger. So Is their something special about this kit, or is Mistoffelees just being paranoid? Is Mistoffelees hallucinating from his grief and depression? Or is everyone just urning a blind-eye to the situation?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

It has been two years since Mistoffelees has returned. It has been two years since he and Tugger broke up. Four years since Tugger has been trying to win back Mistoffelees. It's been six years since Mistoffelees lost his precious child. Lost his precious little girl, the one whom he had named Anabaella. The only thing that really kept Mistoffelees from braking it off with Tugger a long time ago. It's been 4 and a half years since mistoffelees began to crack, and lose his hope of getting his life back together. With Tugger, and his dearest little girl.

Today was the anniversary. The day Mistoffelees lost his little girl. And also, the day he and Tugger had lost eachother as well. But this was the night that no matter what, Tugger and Mistoffelees would always go on out a date, in memory of their long lost daughter. They would go somewhere special, like a classy restaurant, because their daughter had always wanted to go to one . Then sometimes they'd go to their daughter's favorite flower shop, and buy a bundle of their daughter's favorite kinds of flowers.

For that night, and that night alone they were each other's. They aloud themselves to let their guard down for the other. They held hands as they walked down the street. Danced together during their favorite songs. Sang kareoke. Did everything like a pair of true lovers would do. They both smiled, laughed, giggled, chuckled, and all genuinely. For once, none of it was fake, it was the real thing, as said, for once it was all real.

But that was it afterwards. When morning came, though, they were both gone from each others sights. So, even if Mistoffelees hated doing this with Tugger every year. But, Tugger, would take every second, and every moment. For Tugger still loved Mistoffelees, even if Mistoffelees himself, or everyone else reconized this or not. So just for tonight, that old spark would connect them. But that was it, only for that one night a year. To Mistoffelees, it could be worse. But tugger will just have to wait for next year.

But that what he thinks. Maybe he'll get his Mistoffelees back sooner than, later. Even though he might be getting some help from an unexpected person, in an unexpected turn of events. But right now, Tugger will have to just wait, and enjoy his time with his Mistoffelees.


	2. Chapter 2

It was begining to dawn, so Tugger and Mistoffelees were heading back to the junkyard. But as they passed an ally, they heard soft mews coming from the ally. Tugger just bowed his head and kept walking. So Mistoffelees was about to walk on, but heard another mew, more distressed than the last. So Mistoffelees started to sprint down into the ally. Tugger heard the sound and turned around in time to see Mistoffelees head down the ally. Tugger, on instinct, ran after him.

There was a small little form in the corner at the end of the ally. And above the form, was a huge monster cat, with his claws extended, ready to attack the little form. Tugger now new he couldn't walk away, so he was about to step in, but Mistoffelees beat him to it. Mistoffelees yanked the kitten into him and pulled them back, away from the giant cat, just as the larger cat striked. The large cat growled, showing its long pointy teeth, but then dissapeared with a leap into the air.

The little cat was whimpering, still afraid and unsure of what exactly just had happened. Tugger thought Mistoffelees was going to walk away and leave the kit, but did the unexpected. Mistoffelees warmly and dlowly smiled, and then wrapped his arms around the kit. Mistoffelees felt her shaking, so he just pulled her closer into himself. The kit was judt stsrting to relax, but started to cry long, heavy sobs into Mistoffelees shoulder. On his parental instinct, Mistoffelees sat with the kit and rocked the kit back and forth gently. But finally, after a little while, the kit went silent, because the kit fell asleep inside of Mistoffelees arms. Tugger was going to grab the kit, but Mistoffelees just shook his head. Because instead he got up with the sleeping kit in his arms.

Along way back, Tugger kept silent and watched the kit and Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees was carrying the kit protectively bin a bridal style. And every time the kit shivered or shook in Mistoffelees arms, he would sooth her softly. Mistoffelees cradled the kit in his arms, murmuring to the kit comforting words as well. Tugger was now staring at them, Mistoffelees senced this, and smiled softly as he looked up at Tugger. Tugger smiled back, running his hand on top of the kit's head reasuringly, and softly stroked the kits soft fur.

When Tugger and Mistoffelees got back to the junkyard, it was already morning. The kit was still asleep though, snuggled into Mistoffelees chest. Every one came to greet back Tugger, but when they got there, they were surprised, almost shocked. Mistoffelees was actually with Tugger, and smiling as well. So Demeter was about to ask what had happened, but gasped when she saw what Mistoffelees was holding. It was the small kit, that was still being consoled inside Mistoffelees arms.

Mistoffelees knew that they now saw him with the kitten. So Tugger was just waiting to see what was going to happen now, everyone knowing their history together.. But Mistoffelees just smiled, and then walked away, heading in the direction of Jennyanydots den. Tugger exused himself from the young queens and other kits and cats asking about the kit, and then left to go with Mistoffelees. Munkustrap was the first to react, following Tugger in Mistoffelees direction.

Mistoffelees nodded his head in acknowledgment to Munkustrap and Tuggwr joining him. Munkustrap nodded back at Mistoffelees, but then raised an eye at Tugger. So Tugger just shrugged him off, and turned his attention back to Mistoffelees and the kitten. So Munkustrap just did what Tugger was doing, and just watched the kit and Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees just hummed to the kit who was begining to stir in his arms, but didn't want to get up just yet.

Jennyanydots already knew Mistoffelees was coming, so waited outside her door, and let him in when he got to her door. She motioned for him to put the kit on the bed whill she got ready. The kit then woke up and jumped, still groggy, not remembering what happened last night and Mistoffelees helping the kit out. But when Mistoffelees crouched down next to the kit and smiled affectionately, the kit remembered him and calmed kit was still jittery and fidgeting, so Jennyany just smiled motherly when the young kit started to hyperventilate when mistoffelees had to leave.

Jennyanydots then lightly touched to kits shoulder and began to explain that she was just doing a check up, and was just going to ask a few questions. After listening to Jennyanydots, the kit calmed down and nodded to Jennyanydots, signaling it was alright to proceed.

So about after an hour later, Mistoffelees, Munkustrap and Tugger were aloud back into the room. Jennyanydots told them what she found out about the kit, the young queen actually. When they all got back into the room, the young queen just looked at and watched them, but Mistoffelees especially. Jennyanydots pulled Munkustrap and Tugger aside, so they could talk about were she could stay. Though Tugger was only half listening, because he was also watching Mistoffelees and the little queen kit.

Mistoffelees crouched down next to the kit, and softly began to talk to her, "Hello, I'm Mistoffelees. What's your name?" He asked her gently. " I'm Analleace." The queen, now identified as Analleace replied sweetly. They made small chat until Mistoffelees popped the question, "Would you like to live with me, Anallease?" Mistoffelees whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. She nodded and giggled. So Mistoffelees got up and walked over to where Jennyanydots, Munkustrap, and Tugger were all talking.

" Exuse me, sorry to interupt. But I'll be taking her with me." With that said, Mistoffelees held out his hand to Anallease, and she ran up and took hold of it. As they were half way out the door, Jennyanydots called out to him, " You can't take care of her! She's a queen! Your a tom and all!" Mistoffelees stopped and looked back to Jennyanydots, saying this finally before he really left this time, " Why not? I practically raised Victoria. And I already raised a queen you know. Even if it was only for a little while. And we did just fine, for two toms raising a queen."

Jennyanydots just huffed, but went back to the home part of her den. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, and left to go to his protecteo duties. Tugger was left alone then. He sighed and looke up at the ceiling, smirking, running a hand threw his head. Because him and Mistoffelees DID do a good job at raising their own daughter, even if it was only for a little if it was only for a little while, they were still a happy family. Well, before their daughter dissapeared. They still could be happy together. Maybe this new kit will heal both of them. Tugger really does hopes so, he and mistoffelees DO need each other. If they like it or not. Now, more than ever,Tugger wants, no, NEEDS Mistoffelees, now than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked hand in hand as Mistoffelees showed Analleace all around the junk yard. Their first stop was to visit Jellyorum and the kittens. As they walked by everyone, mostly the older queens though, would stare at them. They would all gossip, morbid things about Mistoffelees and the new kitten. Mistoffelees could hear everything, even though Analleace couldn't, so he'd just rush her ahead. Mistoffelees didn't want her to hear the things they said, for no one actually knows the truth of the incident with his daughter. But Mistoffelees knew better than tell them those things.

Finally, as they got close to Jellyorum's den, the other kittens saw them first and ran over. As soon as the kittens saw Analleace, they stopped. Most of them haven't really seen Mistoffelees, or Mistoffelees with any other kit besides his own. But that was many years ago, a long time. So they were confused about this new kitten. And why hasn't she been announced by any one else? All the other kittens were confused, but Jemima snapped out of it and moved twords the new kitten.

Analleace let go of Mistoffelees hand, and moved to stand in line with Jemima. The two kittens just stared, untill Jemima smiled and reached out, Anallease copying the movement. The two did a quick nuzzle, showing that it was alright and safe. Victoria next, accepting the new kit. But Victoria already knew this new kit was alright, she could tell by the look of her brother. Victoria trusted this kitten, because her own brother was here, and there, this kit was able to get him out of his she'll in an instant, and Victoria has been trying for the past few years.

Electra and Etcetera came next, pouncing on top of the new kitten in a play full matter. They nuzzled eachother, and rubbed their cheeks gently against eachother. Tumble touched Analleace's shoulder and nodded. Plato and Pouncival were last. Plato rubbed his forehead against the new kits, and Pouncival bumped noses with her. Mistoffelees waved her over, Anallease got the point and bowed her head in a quick bow, telling them that she had to go.

As Mistoffelees and Analleace walked away, Anallease gently touched Mistoffelees hand, she turned a light red. Mistoffelees grabbed her hand in his, and they gently in sync interwinded their fingers together. As they were walking, Anallease saw an old gate. She stopped, and tugged Mistoffelees hand trying to get his attention. On cue, Mistoffelees turned around and raised an eye at her in question.

Anallease smiled in an innocent manner. She started to smirk as she pointed out on her side, but her own eyes not leaving Mistoffelees own. Mistoffelees turned away from the staring contest and saw what she was curious about. It was the gate, THAT gate, he and his daughter had found. He sighed, but took hold of her hand and led her twords the gate, so she could see what was on the other side. Anallease hummed to hefself, knowing that she had won and that they were going to the other side.

Mistoffelees tensed as he started to open the gate. It had been so long, he could hardly remember what it was like. He closed his eyes, waiting for Analleace's reaction. Mistoffelees shot his eyes open when he heard her gasp. But when he saw why, he could understand, that was also his reaction. It was still all oh so the same.

The green grass still there, like it has been being taken care of. All around the area were full trees, cherry blossoms, and already bloomed apples were all pure and bloomed. The huge white marble fountain was still there, with the angel wings , and spring water dripping down the sides. The different light colored roses and carnations were still surrounding the statue. And Inside the water inside the statue, were lillies. It was all the same. But to Mistoffelees, it was getting dull.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice called, the voice of The Rum Tum Tugger. Anallease giggled and nodded her head. Tugger smiled, but when he looked behind Analleace, he smirked teasingly. Mistoffelees was sighing and shaking his head at Tugger. Anallease stepped back and saw them, she couldn't help but say to them then, "You two look cute together!" Analleace though clasped a hand over her mouth.

Mistoffelees blushed, making all over his cheeks a bright red. Tugger just laughed at Mistoffelees. To Tuggers and the little kits enjoyment, Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees waist, pulled him closer and said, " We would, wouldn't we? I think so." Mistoffelees finally calmed down and shooed off Tugger. " Analleace, we should go now. It's getting late." Mistoffelees adressed her, as he looked twords the darkening sky. Anallease nodded, but looked sad, as she turned around to glance at Tugger.

Tugger smiled assuringly at her, as he began to walk out. Both Mistoffelees and Analleace looked confused, untill Tugger looked back and said to thdm, " Hurry up, you old geezers. I don't want to get stuck in the rain." Analleace ran up to Tugger, and motioned to Mistoffelees to come on. Mistoffelees just stuck out his tongue in reply.

As they got closer to the den, Anallease was close to falling over on her face in exhaustion from her busy day. Mistoffelees elbowed Tugger and motioned to Anallease. Tugger rubbed his side, but when he relized what Mistoffelees was showing him, he kindly smiled. Tugger picked her up bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way. Now Mistoffelees just smiled at them.

Mistoffelees opened the door for Tugger, and walked in after him. Tugger mouthed, where do I put her? Mistoffelees lead him into his room, and pointed to the bed. Tugger for once did what he was told, and tucked her in gently. Anallease stired, and half opened her eyes to look at what was happening. So Tugger said what he used to say to his and Mistoffelees daughter,

"Don't worty, it's alright, I promise. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise. Now go to sleep, my love." Tugger, gently closed her eyes. And she was asleep in an instant. When Tugger turned back, he saw Mistoffelees sitting on the floor looking at him. Tugger started to get nervous, hoping Mistoffelees wouldn't kick him out.

Instead, Mistoffelees smiled his stunning smile, and motioned for Tugger to sit next to him. Tugger did so, but looked around nervously. Mistoffelees reached out slowly, touching Tuggers shoulder. Then Mistoffelees slid his fingers down to Tuggers wrist, and slid his hand into Tuggers. Tugger looked confused, but he just shook his head, and interwinded his and Mistoffelees fingers together.

After sitting there for a while, Tugger felt something on his shoulder. Tugger looked over to see Mistoffelees asleep, so he layed both of them down. Tugger soon felt that sleep would overcome him, so he pulled Mistoffelees into his chest, and wrapped his arms and body around Mistoffelees own. With that, they fell asleep. At the sound of the rain, the light of the moon, and gentle breathing of three peaceful souls in the comfort of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around late-morning, early-afternoon when he senced it. Mistoffelees felt a warmness surrounding his entire body, holding him close. Mistoffelees was groggy, and not yet awake when he saw Tugger's own face next to his, like how his face used to always be in the old mornings. Mistoffelees just stared at Tugger's closed eyelids, covering his gorgeous caramel, hazel colored eyes, the eyes that would look into his own Tugger awakens soon.

Mistoffelees then relized that he was lying on the floor when he tried to start getting up. Mistoffelees mind was still hazy, but when he looked behind Tugger, and saw Analleace, he jumped. He drew his fangs and claws, and all of his fur was now standing up on his neck and back. Mistoffelees also pushed Tugger away and off of him, not hurting him, but surprising him enough to wake him up from his sleep.

Tugger whipped his head up, looking franticly around, untill his eyes landed on Mistoffelees own stunning eyes. Tugger sighing, wiped off the sweat from his face, and he sheepishly smiled at Mistoffelees. Tugger knew that Mistoffelees was probroaly not conpletely awake, so he held his hands up in surrender, motioning he didn't do anything.

Mistoffelees eyes traveled from Tugger to Anallease, and for her sake, began to calm down. Mistoffelees though was eyeing him wearily and cautiously as he began to sooth down his fur with his already retreated claws, or paws, now. Mistoffelees tightened his lips into a tight, thin line, hiding away his sharp fangs inside of his mouth.

Tugger was watching Mistoffelees as well, just as intently as Mistoffelees was watching him, but not because of caution. Tugger watched Mistoffelees because of his fascination with the other, because of Mistoffelees wonderous beauty. Tugger watched as Mistoffelees traveled his hands down his body in a familiar pattern in which his short fur takes on.

Anallease was still sound asleep as Tugger and Mistoffelees sat there on the ground, watching eachother. Tugger was grateful, because he got to watch Mistoffelees at the moment, not having to share him with any other to look at. But on the other hand, Mistoffelees was unsure of if he wanted her to awaken or not. So the two of them just sat in silence, waiting.

Analleace was still asleep, and dreaming. But it wasn't quite like a dream though. It was like a distance memory, a lost piece of her forgotten past. It all seems so real, like she was there before, like it's happened to her before. Or maybe, she's watching, or experiencing someone else's past, or memory.

There's a huge meadow. The grass was soft and colored a friendly forest green. And many different kinds of flowers all around, in many mixed varieties of colors. And far off, there were blury figures sitting down. It looked like three figures, a small one, like a child, a little girl by the look of her shape. There was a bigger shape, that looked like a boy, but seemed like the mother, or mother-figure, but with very feminine features. Then the last figure was big, tall and muscular. It was a man, the father of the little figure by the looks of it.

The three were all sitting down, in a circular way. The biggest figure looked like he was grinning widely, with one of his hands on top of the smallest figures head, who was cutely giggling. And the medium sized figure was smiling fondly at the two figures in front of him. Just then, a pearl white butterfly flew over to them, and landed on the littlest ones button nose.

The little figure squeeled, causing the butterfly to start flying away, and away from the little form and her cute nose. Now it was the medium sized figure turn to chuckle, though it was still fondly, at the little form. The small form began to pout, bottom lip quivering, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The biggest form was laughing hardly at the small figure, but he put his hand over her head and gave her a soft noogie. The medium sized figure gave the big one a look, before he turned his attention to the little one, and motioned for her to go and try to get it. The little form got it and quickly started to run.

The two other forms stayed where they were and just watched the little one. They watched as she laughed, leaped, spun, just everything she did. The big one suddenly pulled the medium one into his lap, and wrapped his arms over the waist of the one in his lap. The medium one gasped, but giggled when the big one began to nuzzle him all over his body. The two then turned to look eachother in the eyes, and romantically began to pull forward.

Soon the two found their lips connected, but then got a tad deeper than just the touch of lips. After a few minutes the two broke apart, slightly panting, but smiling purely at the other. The two turned their head, just in time to see the small form make her way over, and fall asleep as soon as she layed down.

The big one then soon got up, and picked up the little form up into his arms, carrying her bridal styled. The medium one was right next to them shortly after, and following behind them. But as they got farther away, the biggest one finally stopped. The reason why, is because he stopped, turned around, and held out his hand. The other one took it, as they left once again.

Analleace shot up instantly, and began to gasp. Mistoffelees and Tugger were by her side immediately, holding her hand, trying to calm her. Sweat lingered all over her face, her velvety creamy eyes were wide and dark. Her jaw was clenched, and her hands were shaking violently. But then, when she saw Mistoffelees and Tugger, she instantly calmed down. Or began to calm down with Mistoffelees and Tugger by her side now.

For some reason, Anallease began to cry, even though she was calmed down now. The two saw this, wondering what was wrong now, but it broke his heart, so Mistoffelees climed on to the bed, and pulled Analleace into his arms. Mistoffelees rocked her back and forth in his arms, shushing her, trying to get her to stop the crying.

Tugger joined the two on the bed after a short while, and then he began to humm to both of them. Tugger stroked the kits soft fur, and for Tugger, it felt like the first night they met. Mistoffelees looked up and saw this inside of Tugger's creamy eyes, he knew, because he was thinking the same. After a while, the kit stopped her tantrom, and began to feel sleepy from all of the baby treatment. Soon, her eyes began to close.

Mistoffelees had his own eyes closed, as he had his cheek resting on top of Analleace's head. But Mistoffelees opened them when he felt Tugger nudge him awake, and point down. Mistoffelees eyes traveled down to see Analleace asleep in his arms, so he layed her back down so she could go back to bed.

Mistoffelees and Tugger were about to leave to go hunting, when Mistoffelees felt a hand tug at his own. He looked back at her, and since she still hasn't let go, crept back over to her. He bent down and whispered in her delicate small ears, "What's wrong? Do you need anything?" Mistoffelees said while running a hand down her cheek.

"Can you sing the song you were humming?" She said back weakly threw half lidded eyes. Tugger smiled at Mistoffelees in a smirk. Tugger knew now he was going to be singing with Mistoffelees. Tugger waited though untill Mistoffelees nodded his head, approving it was alright. When Mistoffelees did, Tugger nodded back, and started them off, Mistoffelees immediately joining in.

"Think of me.

Think of me fondly.

When, we've said goodbye.

Remember me, once in a while.

Please, promise me, you'll try?

"And then you'll find that once again,

You long to take back your heart back.

And be free.

If you ever find a moment,

Spare a thought for me."

Tugger and Mistoffelees both kissed Analleace's cheek before leaving. Mistoffelees looked back once more, smiling at her, before Tugger led him out. This time, Anallease fell asleep with out and dreams. But before truly dozing off, she heard the soft whispers carried threw the wind to her by Mistoffelees and Tugger.

"Goodnight, lovely. Sleep for now. We'll be close by, so rest now."

She smiled in her 's safe with them, they DO love her.

The part of the song is from Phantom of the opera. Not mine in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria, Mistoffelees sister, made her way threw the junkyard to her brothers den, to watch the new kitten. She had offered to supervise Analleace when she saw Mistoffelees about to go back to the den and leave Tugger, but she won't let a rat ruin there time together. And also, she promised when Anabaella was born she'd help them. So now she's keeping her promise, especially for Tugger, and she's letting them have one on one time with eachother.

Victoria made her in to the inside of the den, still was thinking that Anallease would be asleep, Victoria made her way into the maine room so she didn't wake Analleace up or anything. But in the corner of her eye, Victoria saw something, but she ignored it. Victoria made her way over and sat down on a pile of blankets. After about five seconds, Victoria got really bored, so she started to kay down and take a nap. But before she could lay all the way down, she heard a noise, a creak. Meaning some one must be in the house, or their snooping around.

Victoria quietly got up from her position on the floor, and made her way twords another room. First she went to her brother's old daughters room, Anabaella's room, to see if everything was alright. She and her brother were the only ones who got to go inside the room, who could and had the access to the room, and either way it seemed the room seemed the same. The blankets and sheets were the same as they were years ago, the bed was the same. The desk was still in the same spot, with all the pens and paper the way they always were on top of the desk. The window was still shut, locked, and covered. Everything was the same as it was before.

Victoria left the room, locking the room off again, before she turned around to start walking off to another room. Victoria hadn't heard anything while she was in Anabaella's room, but when she got out of the room and headed to Mistoffelees own room, she heard a creaking sound again. So this time Victoria knew that the sound was coming from her brother Mistoffelees room. So now Victoria crept over to the door, and she began putting her back against the back of the door. Victoria waited, then on cue, heard another sound again.

Victoria raised her fur to stand up on her neck, she then bore her fang like teeth, and drew out her claws. So then, when the noise began, Victoria leaped into the room, and pounced on top of the thing making the noise. And the thing that was making the sound, was actually a very, teary Analleace? Victoria then relized that Analleace must have woken up, and was making those sounds. And Analleace was the one Victoria saw out of the corner of her eyes too.

Victoria drew back her teeth and claws, and soothed her fur back down like a proper lady. Victoria saw Analleace staring at her, and was about to see if she was alright, or if she was going to cry, but a new sound filled her ears instead. Anallease was laughing, and laughing hardly too. The younger one, Anallease was clutching her stomache, and shaking from hysterics. Soon, Victoria couldn't help but start laughing and lay down next to the other, now clutching her own stomache from laughing. Only about 12 minutes later they stopped.

~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Victoria? Who are all those people?" Analleace asked Victoria, both of them still laying down, even after finishing their laughing fit. Victoria had been resting, and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw the picture. It was an old picture, and she remembers that time, when they took the picture. Victoria sat up and delicately took the picture into her own hands, then smiled. But it was sad, like the smile Mistoffelees had when they first went into that secret garden, and Analleace just didn't get it. Victoria saw the questioning look in the other's face, so Victoria sighed and began to explain the picture in her hand.

" This was a while ago, maybe five or six years. And this picture was taken on a holiday, Easter I think. And the people in the picture was us." Victoria graced her fingers over the picture, tracing her long fingers like Mistoffelees over the faces, then after a pause Victoria spoke again. "On the side, that's a younger me, and my mate, Plato. Next to us, in the middle is again, a younger Muncunstrap, Tugger's brother, and Mungojerrie. Next to them is Pouncival and Skimbleshanks. Next to them, is Bomba, Jemima, Tantomile, Corpicot, Demeter and then Rumpleteazer. And on the other end is Mistoffelees, and Tugger." Victoria pointed each and everyone out, as she told Analleace their names.

Anallease nodded, but then got a questioning look on her face, before she asked a question about the picture. "Are some of them mates? Like how Skimbleshanks has his arms around Pouncival? And who are the kit's in the front?" Analleace pointed to what she meant, but didn't actually touch the picture. "Yeah, all of them have a mate in that picture. Skimbleshanks and Pouncival. Bomba and Jemima. Demeter and Rumpleteazer. Munkustrap and Mungojerrie. Tantomile and Corpicot. And then, Mistoffelees and Tugger were mates, but not any more you see." Analleace nodded, then asked about the kits.

" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about them. But any ways, the little kit in front of Mistoffelees and Tugger is Anabaella, their daughter before she dissapeared. Before Macavity took her away, causing Mistoffelees and Tugger to brake up. That Etcetera and Electra, me and my mates kits. That's Exella and Carranna, Tantomile's kits. That is Allainna, Jemima's kit. And that is Dorianne, Keellann, Pouncival's kits. Wait, that's Leonia, Munkustrap's and Mungojerrie's child."

" Victoria, you said that one of them dissapeared. But where is all the other kits? I haven't seen them yet? Only Electra and Etcetera, so what about the others?" Analleace had asked Victoria, but Analleace's eyes were still on the picture, looking over the kittens and older cats. "Well, my kittens are usually with Jennyanydots, because I'm not really aloud to have them at home with me, since the accident with Mistoffelees kit, Anabaella, dissapearing. That goes for the other kits as well, most of them are with older cats. So some of them aren't even in the junk yard to make sure that their away from Macavity." Victoria said dryly, thinking of her kits that were taken away from her.

" Did they have to give the kit's up? Did the other cat's actually chose to give them up, or did they have to give them up?" Victoria thought about what Analleace said, before she spoke again. "Most of the cat's wanted to keep their kittens, but some of them wanted to have another cat, an older cat take care of the kit, or kit's. But some of the cat's gave their kit's up instantly, because some of them were a bad parent. And Old Dueteronomy is partially to blame though. But so is Munkustrap, that's why Mungojerrie left him after making it so they couldn't even keep their own kitten." Victoria said, now she was also looking at the picture to point to Mungojerrie and Munkustrap to Anallease.

"But other cat's also chose this idea. So most of the mates broke up because of this. Because some of the pairs with an older mate chose to make it so they won't have possession of their kit, even though they could. So now, most of the parents don't get to see their kit, or some of them barely get to see their kit at all, and if they do, they have to be supervised by noisy care takers." Analleace began to look stressed out, Victoria saw this, and relized why the young kit was getting worked up. So Victoria layed back down next to Anallease and spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Do you know why? Because you have Mistoffelees, he's smitten with you, and it hasn't even been a month yet. And Mistoffelees was also, really sad before you came. Mistoffelees wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, nothing. All he would do is stare at a wall, in the same position, and do nothing exept maybe cry from time to time. But now, he actually moved, talked, even smiled, you did that. All you, your fixing him." Victoria cheered for Analleace, smiling splendidly at her. Anallease smiled back, but she didn't look totally convinced at that, so she gave Victoria a look. Victoria seemed to know what it meant, and spoke once again to Anallease.

" You also have Tugger, too. And he's old enough to let you stay with him and not go with Jennyanydots or Jellyorum. And one more thing, Tugger is also the other son of Old Dueteronomy, so you can definitely stay with them. Losen up!" And this time Analleace did, and she smiled, no, she grinned right back at two then stood up, Victoria had to put back the picture. Victoria knew how much it meant to Mistoffelees, for it was something that Mistoffelees could look at and see his precious daughter. And also a time where he was happy, not a fake facade to please people, but he was truly happy in that picture, with his freinds and his own family.

Anallease also now knew how important that picture was. And now Analleace knew more about Tugger and Mistoffelees, their family, freinds, their past. And about their precious llittle girl, their daughter. Their daughter who they will always love more than anything else, especially her.

Analleace finally made her way out of the bedroom, to be greeted with Mistoffelees and Tugger coming back. Mistoffelees instantly made his way over to Anallease and Victoria, and gave them both a nice, round, plump rat. The two smiled graciously at him, untill they all heard a big, BoOM! smack fown on to the floor. Victoria, Mistoffelees, and Analleace all looked over to see Tugger seated on the floor.

Tugger sent them all a toothy smile, a patted the floor next to him motioning for them to sit. Anallease giggled and ran over, Victoria was lightly giggling too as she made her way over with a rat Tugger Mistoffelees had given her. They all began to eat, but then they all looked up, and saw Mistoffelees still standing up, watching them all eat while he wasn't. Anallease and Victoria began coax over, and wave Mistoffelees over to them. Mistoffelees hesitantly made his way over, and at arms lenth, Tugger grabbed for Mistoffelees hand with his own, a d pulled him down, forcing Mistoffelees to sit down.

Mistoffelees blushed at that, especially since he was being laughed at by the others. So Mistoffelees shooed them, so they stopped laughing exept Analleace. So Mistoffelees crawled over to her, and tickled her. So soon everybody was laughing at Analleace as well. After they actually ate, Victoria left to spend time with her own mate, her mate Plato. So Tugger, Mistoffelees and Analleace left to do something as well.

Analleace walked in between the two older cat's the whole time. As they walked, they somehow found themselves in side of the secret garden, with oil already being nigh time. So they all made a mutual decision and decided to stayed there for the night. So the three layed down, side by side, with Anallease fast asleep and in the middle of the two other cat's. Mistoffelees and Tugger watched the sky, they watched the stars up above in the huge sky over their heads.

"I wonder if your fan club girls are crying yet?" Mistoffelees voice finally broke the silence between the two. "Yeah, they probroaly are. But not all of them, today was where the kit's can see their parents." Tugger answered with his eyes closed now. You gonna see them tomorrow?" Mistoffelees once again broke the silence between the two of them. Tugger opened his eyes to look over at Mistoffelees. Tugger gently smiled his real smile, and took Mistoffelees hand into his own and said before they both went to sleep for real this time.

"No, I'm going to be with you and the kit. I'll never leave you alone, not now, nor ever. Not even with the new kit, so we'll be stuck together. Now, and always." Mistoffelees smiled back before closing his eyes, falling asleep with a smile. Mistoffelees was practically asleep, but he still heard it. Even if it was in a whisper, Mistoffelees heard that beautiful 11 letter sentence from his Tugger.

"I'll always love you, don't ever forget that, my love. Goodnight."


End file.
